


Auld Lang Syne

by RomanoffonamoR



Series: Marvel Cinematic Littleverse [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Bigs and littles are known, Drunk Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Little Maria Hill, Loss of Virginity, Marvel Cinematic Littleverse, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, No actual ageplay in this fic, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Rape/Non-con, The sex occurs between two consenting adults, Vaginal Fingering, little Natasha romanoff, please read the warnings in the notes, the mildly dubious consent tag is because alcohol is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoffonamoR/pseuds/RomanoffonamoR
Summary: Natasha and Maria ring in the New Year with a little kissing, cuddling, and finger fucking.





	Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here she is! Sorry it took me so long to finish this :( But it was worth the wait, I think. There is fairly graphic sex ahead, but also a hell of a lot of plot. The sex itself is maybe only 15% of the fic, so this is definitely not a PWP by any means. It is also from Natasha's POV! *GASP*
> 
> You really need to have read the previous stories in this series to truly understand and appreciate what's going on in this one. It's a direct continuation of "Merry Little Christmas", basically. And despite the tags, there is no actual ageplay in this fic. 
> 
> **Important:** This fic addresses the concept of sexual consent while drinking. I want to make it absolutely clear that in this fic, both Maria and Natasha are 100% consenting of the activities that take place, despite the fact that they've been drinking. This fic isn't meant to be a statement on the real life debate about this subject matter. Please don't get upset at me or think that I'm trying to push one side of the argument over the other.

So... this wasn’t _quite_ what Natasha had been expecting when she’d suggested ringing in the New Year with wine and bad spy movies. Okay, that’s actually a lie. She’d kinda been _hoping_ for some kissing and cuddling, seeing as her and Maria were finally spending the night together as adults after a week of continuous dropping and constant babysitting of each other. But this? This wasn’t even in the _realm_ of where she’d thought their night might end up.

After leaving Laura’s place, they’d hightailed it to the nearest airport and flew straight down to Key West. It was always sucky flying commercial, but it sure beat driving another rental car clear across the country. Natasha had originally felt somewhat bad for leaving Clint alone with Bobbi for their upcoming drive back to DC, but she’d quickly gotten over it once he’d informed her that they were planning on upgrading the minivan to a Maserati sports car.

Natasha had no idea how they were going to truly enjoy an expensive sports car during a blizzard, but hey, whatever made her lovers happy, right?

Which brought Natasha back to her current predicament. Maria had basically given up on watching the James Bond flick about twenty minutes ago and was now straddling her lap while basically attempting to _devour her face._ Not that she was complaining, mind you, but she honestly hadn’t been expecting this level of enthusiasm from her girlfriend, and was almost at a loss for how to respond.

 _Almost._ Because _obviously_ she was enjoying the attention. Who wouldn’t want a smoking hot girl grinding in their lap? And one who was becoming increasingly interested in the sport known as tonsil hockey, at that. Natasha was only human, after all, and she’d been lusting after Maria for way longer than she’d ever admit out loud to herself, let alone to the girl currently rubbing her crotch against the tops of her thighs.

So yes, this was definitely more than she’d been expecting when she’d suggested their evening’s activities, but hey, Natasha was nothing if not adaptable. As long as Maria was enjoying herself, then she’d gladly sit back and let her girlfriend dry hump her legs all the way into the New Year if that’s what she wanted. It was almost midnight anyways, according to the clock on the wall.

“You’re thinking too much,” Maria whimpered, pausing in her attack on Natasha’s lips just long enough to pout down at her. Her face was already deeply flushed, and her hair was half falling out of the bun she’d placed it up into earlier in the evening. Natasha wasn’t quite sure why there were so many strands falling out, seeing as she’d been keeping arduous track of her hands, and they hadn’t once left the couch cushions by her sides.

It was difficult sometimes, keeping herself aware in situations such as these, that she was with Maria and not with Bobbi. Not that her girlfriends were anything at all alike, but when it came to intimacy and sexual affection, Natasha’s brain occassionally shut down as her body switched to something akin to autopilot.

It wasn’t the same kind of shift in control as when she became the Black Widow, but it still worried her enough that she intentionally grew hyper aware of where her hands were at all times. Just because Bobbi was rather fond of her overly aggressive touches, didn’t mean Maria would be, and the _last_ thing Natasha ever wanted to do was intimidate or scare her newest girlfriend.

“Less thinking, more kissing,” Maria whined, punctuating each word with a kiss to Natasha’s lips. She’d finally stopped grinding her hips and was now simply squeezing and releasing her thighs around Natasha’s knees.

“‘m not thinking. Not enough blood upstairs for that,” Natasha replied back, laughing quietly to herself at Maria’s suddenly confused expression. “Yeah, that joke really only works when Clint says it.” She shook her head in bemusement.

Maria narrowed her eyes slightly, the joke still probably going over her head.

Taking pity on her, Natasha leant forward and pressed her own kiss to Maria’s lips, enjoying the subtle chardonnay taste on the girl’s breath as she leisurely licked at the inside of her mouth. They’d barely finished a single bottle of white wine between them, but Maria was very clearly tipsy, if not already full on drunk.

Thankfully, they’d already discussed proper procedures and protocols for this very scenario as soon as they’d arrived at the villa. Maria hadn’t even _tried_ to be subtle about her opinions and wishes should a drunken makeout session start to become something more. Her girlfriend had basically admitted her desire to lose her virginity at some point during their solo vacation, but had also confessed that she might be too nervous to initiate things without the help of some liquid courage in her system.

Now, despite what her other girlfriend might think about her, Natasha _did_ understand the concept of consent. Just because she never enforced her target’s adherence to it, didn’t mean she was unaware that she _could_ if she really wanted to. The Black Widow did have her uses, after all, and autonomy was a glorious thing. That being said, Natasha would always prefer dealing with the aftermath of unwanted sex, than the aftermath of unwanted homicide.

Blood on her hands versus blood on her thighs was basically a no brainer in her book.

Which is why she felt wholly unqualified to give an opinion on Maria’s prestated need to have alcohol in her system in order to lose her virginity. And short of Natasha taking over the responsibility of initiating things, there wasn’t much else she could do but trust that her girlfriend wouldn’t have brought it up if she wasn’t certain she really, truly wanted to do this with her.

So in reality, she shouldn’t have been so surprised that things had progressed so quickly to this point, where Maria was basically attempting to rub one out against her legs. Maybe it wasn’t what she herself had imagined for their first sexual encounter together, but if it was working for Maria then it was working for her.

And it definitely seemed to be working for Maria, judging by the way she was breathing and panting ever so slightly, despite the fact she was pretty much motionless in Natasha’s lap at this point.

A residual high, maybe? Natasha honestly had no idea how the female body was truly meant to work in these situations, since she herself had so many physical and emotional hang ups regarding sex, and Bobbi was basically the real life embodiment of The Operation Game. Except the places you couldn’t touch often changed by the second and the only warning you got was an ear piercing shriek and an elbow to the face.

Sex with Bobbi was exhilarating to say the least, but it was also downright frustrating at times. Of course, Natasha was fairly certain that if asked, Bobbi would say the exact same thing about sleeping with _her._ And it would be a totally accurate assessment, too. Natasha _had_ almost killed the girl the first time she’d tried sitting on her face.

Okay, so it was _technically_ the Black Widow that had attempted to smother her lover in that instance, but that excuse really only worked when she was slaughtering enemy combatants for SHIELD, and not when she was harming the loves of her life. If Clint hadn’t reassured her afterwards that he would put a bullet between her eyes before he ever let her hurt Bobbi like that again, Natasha would have walked away from them for good.

Truthfully, she might still walk away from them someday, but hopefully for a more positive reason than simply fearing for their lives. Clint and Bobbi were soulmates, destined to be together forever. Whether they saw themselves that way or not was immaterial, since Natasha knew deep in her soul that it was true. She also knew that she was holding them back by continuing to cling to their love like it was the only thing capable of keeping her afloat.

Natasha Romanoff was a selfish mother fucker when she wanted to be, but at least she was working on it. Discovering that she was actually capable of falling in love with someone else seemed like a really important first step to take. And while she hated the thought of turning around and doing the same thing to Maria that she had done to Clint and Bobbi, part of her hoped that maybe she wouldn’t have to. Maybe her and Maria were soulmates as well? She wouldn’t need to feel guilty about being with her if that ended up being the case.

“I’mma ‘bout to get up and go take care of this on my own,” Maria suddenly warned, as she knocked her forehead rather forcefully against Natasha’s in order to get her attention. She wasn’t breathing as heavily now, and the hands that had so far consistently been resting on her shoulders were now pressed to the back of the couch on either side of Natasha’s head.

Realizing her girlfriend was seriously getting frustrated with her lack of involvement, Natasha quickly reached out and placed her hands on the backs of Maria’s thighs, where the girl’s shorts ended and her temptingly smooth skin began. She could feel the slight tremor ripple through Maria’s body at the touch, and her own face flushed at the realization of how much power she had over the other girl’s responses.

It wasn’t the same type of heady rush she felt when she topped Bobbi or Clint, but it was similar enough to get her own libido going a little faster than it previously was. Natasha wasn’t quite sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing just yet.

“You gonna help, now?” Maria asked as she pulled her head back and sat up straight, replacing her hands on Natasha’s shoulders for balance. Experimentally, she rocked her hips forward once again. Not quite grinding for friction, but with the obvious indication that pressure was what she was eventually seeking.

Taking the hint, Natasha adjusted her grip higher up Maria’s legs until she was cupping the girl’s backside, and then couldn’t help but give a playful squeeze to her covered flesh. The resulting breathy moan caught her by surprise, and she quickly closed her eyes and counted to five in her head. Her instincts were screaming at her to flip Maria onto her back and fuck her hard and fast into the couch cushions, but her heart was pleading with her to _calm the fuck down_ and let things progress naturally.

This wasn’t about getting each others rocks off as quickly and intensely as possible. This was about Maria making the choice to lose her virginity; to gift something entirely too precious to Natasha in exchange for the promise that she wouldn’t then turn around and break her heart or abandon her. Okay, so maybe that last part was never said out loud, but Natasha understood that’s what Maria was most worried about when it came to their progressively deepening relationship.

But to be clear, it’s not that Natasha thought Maria was consciously viewing their impending sexual encounter as strictly quid pro quo. If she’d had any serious inclination that Maria was attempting to bargain favors with her by offering up her body, she’d have shut it all down before it even had a chance to get started. So no, while she didn’t _truly_ believe Maria was only doing this so she wouldn’t get tired and leave her, the implications were still there that if Natasha even _slightly_ hurt her afterwards, it would absolutely _destroy_ the other girl.

So no pressure, right?

“You look terrified. Why do you look terrified?” Maria paused in her gentle rocking to stare suspiciously across at her. “I’m not hurting you am I?”

Natasha tightened her grip on Maria’s backside before the other woman could even _think_ about pulling away. “Not terrified, no. Just… nervous. I want this to be good for you,” she confessed, knowing a partial truth was always easier to sell than a total lie. And even if this wasn’t _her_ first time, it wasn’t all that strange to be nervous, right?

Maria seemed to soften at the admission, and she pressed a tender kiss to Natasha’s lips in response. “It is. I mean, it _will_ be. I’m about to enter 2008 while sitting in the lap of the woman I love, how could it _not_ be good?”

Natasha hated that she could instantly think of at least a dozen answers to Maria’s very blatantly rhetorical question. She also hated that Maria seemed to pick up on this fact just as quickly. Wanting desperately to save their evening, Natasha removed one of her hands and brought it up to Maria’s face, cupping her cheek gently. “I love you.” It was almost a little cruel to use those words in a salvage operation, but they at least had their intended consequence.

“You’re such a sap,” Maria shook her head in bemusement, before turning and pressing a kiss to the palm of the hand that had been touching her face. “And I love you too.”

It didn’t matter how many times they exchanged those words between them, Natasha’s heart would always skip a beat whenever she heard them spoken in her direction. It was how she knew that what she felt for Maria was the same as what she felt for Bobbi and Clint. God, she really was a sap.

“Now if you don’t mind, I’d really like to get back to our show already in progress. All of these commercial breaks are giving me a serious case of blue balls.”

Natasha couldn’t stop the laugh that erupted from her throat at the serious way her girlfriend had said that. “Oh, so you _do_ understand penis jokes,” she remarked teasingly, as she returned her hand to her girlfriend’s ass and _squeezed._

“I understand that penises are a joke, yes.”

This time Maria couldn’t quite keep a straight face as she spoke, and the glint of amusement in her eyes actually made Natasha’s heart skip another beat. _Fuck,_ she had it bad for her boss.

“I’d threaten to tell Clint you said that, but he’d probably just agree with you,” Natasha lamented thoughtfully, eventually smirking to herself when she decided that yes, he probably would. Penises were inherently funny looking, and Clint had never been shy about his agreeance with this fact.

“Ugh. Stop thinking about your boyfriend’s dick,” Maria warned playfully, leaning forward and taking Natasha’s bottom lip between her teeth in mock threat.

“Yes ma’am,” Natasha replied, though it came out more like na’an than ma’am.

Maria released Natasha’s lip and then pressed a chaste kiss to both it and it’s twin. “Good girl.”

Once again Natasha’s heart skipped a beat, this time at the praise. _God damn_ she was easy.

“So here’s what’s going to happen: you’re going to take your hand and put it in my shorts, and I’m going to ride your fingers to release. Does that sound like an acceptable plan, Agent?” Maria was quirking her eyebrow in that way she did during actual mission briefings, and _fuck_ if that wasn’t the hottest thing Natasha had ever seen.

“Hell-fucking-yes,” she replied eagerly, swallowing the large amount of saliva that had begun collecting in her throat. She was actually watering at the mouth at the mere thought of fingering Maria to orgasm.

“That’s ‘hell-fucking-yes, _ma’am’”_ Maria corrected with a sly smirk. She was already reaching for Natasha’s right hand, obviously intending to remove it from her ass in order to bring it around front.

Natasha allowed the assist in redirection, partly because it was enjoyable to see Maria actually start to take charge, but also because she needed the physical confirmation that her girlfriend really did want what she _said_ she wanted. On the ladder of sexual activity, ‘dry humping’ was quite a few rungs beneath ‘under the clothes fingering’. _Shit,_ this could actually lead to full on digital penetration, and Natasha wasn’t sure if she herself was fully prepared for that to happen.

“Outside only, and I’ll tell you if I want you to stop.”

Maria liked to joke about Natasha being a mind wizard, but in times such as these, she was convinced that it was actually the other way around. “‘Kay.” It was all she could think of to say in response, and the irony of her using one of Maria’s favorite one word phrases wasn’t lost on her.

Slowly, tentatively, Natasha slipped her fingers beneath the waistband of Maria’s pajama shorts, pausing the moment she realized her girlfriend wasn’t wearing anything underneath. If there had been any lingering doubt in her mind about Maria’s preemptive consent to their activities, it was gone now. Her girlfriend had been planning for this to happen from the very fucking start.

It was a little strange, the sensation of pubic hairs brushing against her fingers. She was used to the waxed smoothness of both hers and Bobbi’s privates. Of the three of them, Clint was the only one hairy down there, but only because Bobbi insisted he smelled differently when he shaved or trimmed too much of it off. Thank god she didn’t say the same about Natasha’s snatch, since she wasn’t sure she could deal with the mental repercussions of letting it grow back in.

See? She really had been telling the truth when she’d said she had a lot of physical and emotional hang ups regarding her body and sex. But that was not something she wanted to dwell on now. No, now she wanted to focus on the first bits of moisture she could feel spreading across her fingertips. She wasn’t even at Maria’s slit yet, and already she could tell just how much the girl had been enjoying their evening’s activities so far.

“You’re really wet,” she remarked, aiming for casual but sounding more like she were in awe of the fact. Which was really kind of dumb since duh, _of course_ she was wet. Ugh, she was totally going to fuck this up with her lack of brain to mouth filter, she just knew it.

“Mhmm,” was all Maria replied, but without any hint of amusement or condescension.

“You also smell really awesome.” _Fuuuck._ _Shut up Natasha! Shut up, shut up, shut up!_ “Sorry… I guess I’m more nervous than I thought,” she laughed, awkwardly.

Maria paused in the little circular movements she’d been making and placed a hand under Natasha’s chin, forcing her to look up and into her eyes. “Please don’t censor yourself. I want the _real_ Natasha Romanoff experience, not the version you think I should have.”

Well shit. Maria Hill the mind wizard strikes again. “...‘kay.”

“‘Kay.” Maria tried unsuccessfully to hide her grin behind a smile.

Alrighty then, moving on. Slipping her hand down further, Natasha was able to feel where Maria’s flesh began to part, and she focused her attention there, rubbing the pads of her index and middle finger against the skin at the apex of the girl’s lips. If Maria were built the same way Bobbi was, she would be giving her just enough stimulation to further her arousal, but not enough to actually get her anywhere. Bobbi _hated_ when she did that, but Maria _did_ ask for the full Natasha Romanoff experience, and that included her being a frustrating little shit.

“Lower, come on,” Maria half whimpered, half whined as her hips twitched with unfulfilled need.

“What’s the magic word?” Natasha asked in lieu of actually giving her lover what she wanted.

Maria narrowed her eyes a moment, before smirking knowingly to herself. “Potselui mou zhopy”

If it were physically possible, Natasha’s eyebrows would have actually touched her hairline with how wide her eyes had grown at Maria’s response. Apparently she wasn’t the only one who could be a little shit. “That’s three words,” she replied back with her own bemusement. “And maybe later, after you take a reeaaallly thorough shower.”

It took Maria a moment to understand what she meant by that, and now her own eyebrows were practically jumping off her face. “I said kiss! Not fuck!”

“It’s the same thing in Russian.” It really wasn’t, but Natasha was enjoying the way Maria’s face was heating up with embarrassment at her supposed translation faux pas. “Don’t worry, I’m only teasing you. If I were serious about fucking your ass, a shower wouldn’t be enough. You’d need an enema, or possibly two. Bobbi can usually get away with just one, but I always need two when we-”

“Nope! Nope! Too much information! Nope!” Maria lifted both of her hands to ears as she cried out and shook her head. “I didn’t hear that! La la la la!”

Deciding she couldn’t pass up the opportunity, Natasha slid her hand further into Maria’s shorts and pinched her fingers around the girl’s clit. As predicted, Maria’s body went ramrod straight, but only for a moment. What followed next was the sexiest full body shudder Natasha had ever seen.

“Oooh, fuuuuuck….” Maria moaned, her eyes pinching shut as she rode out the momentary spike in pleasure. “Jesus Christ, woman, do that again and the night’ll be over before it even gets started.” She was laughing now as she said this, which reassured Natasha that she hadn’t made a wrong move surprising her like that.

“You _do_ know multiple orgasms are a thing, right?” Natasha asked with a smirk. A smirk that quickly vanished when she realized the startled look Maria was now giving her was indication that no, she _didn’t_ know they were a thing. “Holy shit, Maria. I’m about to rock your fucking world.”

Before Maria could protest, Natasha dug her fingertips into the flesh on either side of her girlfriend’s clit once again, this time not letting go after a single squeeze. Three seconds later Maria was crying out in pleasure as her orgasm hit, her body both jerking and vibrating as the unexpected, though not unwelcome sensations crested through her.

“Ooooooh, aaahh, auuurghhh… you idiot! That was my first time and you rushed it!” Maria cried out, slapping at Natasha’s shoulder in annoyance the moment she had come down from her high.

“Relax, Masha. This whole thing is your first time. And trust me, the next one is going to feel _so much better.”_

Maria rubbed at her face with her hands a moment, clearly trying to steady herself before responding. “It fucking better.”

That definitely sounded like a challenge, and Natasha sat up in her seat just a tad, wanting a better angle between Maria’s thighs. Too bad her girlfriend hadn’t only been wearing panties, since those she could have easily ripped off of her. In reality, she might have been able to tear through her shorts as well, but she didn’t want to take the chance of looking ridiculously stupid if she tried doing it and failed.

“Lean forward a little,” Natasha instructed, using her free hand to help Maria angle her hips in such a way that she could now cup the girl’s entire sex in her palm without having to bend her wrist too much. “That’s good, just like that. Okay, are you ready?”

Maria rolled her eyes at the question, which only fueled Natasha’s competitive desire further. Her girlfriend was going to regret being so blasé about what was to come. “Alright, you might want to hold onto my should-”

“I got it, Natasha. Super secret special agent, remember? I think I can handle round two just fine.”

Despite her words to the contrary, Natasha knew that Maria wasn’t actually being flippant about what they were about to do. She was obviously nervous, and this was just a knee-jerk attempt to hide that fact. “Okey dokey then.”

Natasha rubbed the palm of her hand against Maria’s sensitive and swollen flesh, collecting as much moisture as she could without reaching inside for more. Next she planted her feet firmly on the carpet and eagerly set out to bring her girlfriend off for the second time.

It didn’t happen nearly as quickly as before, owing in part to the fact that everytime Natasha felt Maria growing close, she slowed down her rhythm, or sometimes even stopped it entirely. After Maria’s third denied orgasm, she had finally given in and moved her hands to Natasha’s shoulders. “I hate you,” she had said, but there had been absolutely no malice or truth to her words.

Midnight came and went, but neither of them noticed or cared, much too focused on the thing that was slowly building between them. Whereas Maria’s first orgasm had only taken a handful of seconds, this one was going on twenty minutes. Still not anywhere near her personal edging record, but just long enough that Natasha knew she would make good on her promise of rocking Maria’s world.

“Get ready, because I’m not going to stop this time,” she informed her lover, and Maria practically sobbed with relief. She had long since given up holding her body upright, and was instead slumped against Natasha’s chest with her face buried against her neck. The shift had also caused the angle of her hips to change, which meant Natasha had needed to work even harder to keep her hand and fingers properly positioned.

“Please.. Please…” Maria whimpered, her breath ragged and warm as she panted and pleaded against Natasha’s neck.

“Shh, I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Natasha soothed, slipping her hand upwards so she could focus her attention solely on Maria’s painfully oversensitive bundle of nerves. This time when Maria began to gasp and jerk her hips, she didn’t pull away and instead let her lover finally, _finally_ fall over the edge into oblivion.

*****

It took about five minutes for Maria to fully come back to her senses, and in that time Natasha had somehow managed to carry the much larger and heavier girl from the living room all the way into the bedroom. She was actually rather proud of herself for not dropping her girlfriend. The one and only time she’d tried moving an unconscious Bobbi across the apartment she’d nearly broken the girl’s neck.

“Nnh.. mm..” Maria murmured as she started to shift beneath the blankets next to Natasha. Slowly blinking her eyes open, Maria eventually managed to focus them on Natasha, as a dopey but pleased expression settled over her face. “I thought passing out during sex was only something that happened in poorly written stories online.”

“Nope,” Natasha responded, purposefully popping the ‘p’ sound. She was more than a little amused at the thought of Maria secretly reading bad fanfiction. “The french call it ‘la petite mort’.”

“Fuck the french,” Maria groaned, reaching out and pulling Natasha closer so she could bury her face against her clothed chest. They were both actually still clothed, though Natasha had needed to remove her very much soaked through panties before climbing into bed.

“Alright. But you need to clarify - do you want me to fuck them in the ass?” Natasha actually squealed as Maria reached down and tickled her sides in response to her question. “Ah! Ah! Okay! You can stop! Uncle! _Uncle!”_

Maria quickly ended her attack, only to instead blow a really wet raspberry against Natasha’s cheek.

“Oh, you are _dis-gus-ting,”_ Natasha lamented, rubbing at her soggy cheek in an overly dramatic fashion. Truthfully she was beside herself with happiness, but if this was the game Maria wanted to play then she’d go along with it. Everyone had their own ways of unwinding after an extremely emotional event.

“Says the girl who needs _two_ enemas to clean herself out.”

Natasha’s mouth fell open as she floundered for a proper response to the dig.

“You look like a guppy when you do that,” Maria teased before placing a kiss to her lips and snuggling close. Natasha knew this was an ‘i’m sorry i went too far, let’s change the subject’ cuddle, but that was okay since honestly, how did one recover from a perfectly set up and executed diss? She’d practically handed that one to Maria on a silver platter, and was just thankful that neither of her other lovers were there to witness it.

“How are you feeling?” Natasha eventually asked after a few minutes of companionable silence. She could tell Maria was on the verge of falling asleep, and wanted to touch base with her before that happened.

“Mmm, like I’d just had my world thoroughly rocked,” Maria replied with one eye opened and one eye closed. The one that was open looked like it reaaaallly wanted to close though, and so Natasha decided not to push her any further tonight. She needed to stop worrying and instead trust that Maria would tell her if she were unhappy or uncomfortable with what had occured between them. “Ten points to Slytherin.”

“You are such a nerd.” Natasha laughed, rolling her eyes before yawning loudly. Her own eyelids had begun to droop and she decided to let them close without a fight.

“Mmm, you love it.”

“Indeed I do.”

Silence soon settled between them, but before Natasha could officially drift off to sleep, Maria spoke up once again. “Hey Nat?”

“Yeeess?” she asked, stubbornly keeping her eyes closed as she responded. When Maria didn’t answer for a good ten or fifteen seconds, she reluctantly opened her eyes to stare blurrily across at her. “Masha?”

“Please don’t leave me,” Maria suddenly whispered, just loud enough for Natasha to hear, and for her heart to break into a million pieces.

“I won’t,” she quickly whispered back, not trusting that her voice could handle the much lengthier response she wanted to give to her.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“‘Kay.”

Natasha held her breath, not sure if Maria was done, or if she had more to say. But just like before, as soon as she felt herself finally falling asleep, Maria interrupted again.

“Hey Nat?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve changed my mind.”

Natasha’s heart stopped dead in her chest. _Oh no. Oh fuck._ Here it comes, the moment when Maria tore it all-

“I want to award twenty points to Slytherin. Ten for each orgasm seems much more fair.”

“You are a _Nerd,_ Maria. With a capital N.”

“Mhmm.”

A few more seconds of silence passed, but this time Natasha was prepared for the interruption. Or so she thought.

“Hey Nat?”

“Hmm?”

“I think you’re my soulmate.”

Well fuck. Natasha was never getting to sleep now. “I… I think you’re my soulmate too.”

“Okay. Good. G’nite, soulmate.” Maria yawned deeply as she shifted onto her side, and within moments she was fast asleep.

Natasha laid there motionless for a few minutes, listening to the rise and fall of her lover’s chest as she slumbered peacefully. After ten or so minutes had passed, she finally turned over onto her own side and shifted the few inches across the bed towards Maria’s turned back. Taking extra care not to wake her partner, Natasha gently rested her arm around Maria’s stomach and then laid her head down on the back of the girl’s pillow.

“Goodnight, soulmate,” Natasha breathed into the still, silent air, and then slowly, eventually, she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
